bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Kuchiki
Chilldhood Yuki was born into the Kuchiki Clan, and grew up in the Kuchiki Mansion in the Seireitei. For hours she would train to keep the kuchiki's name high. Dispite age diffrence Yuki alway compared herself to her older brother Byakuya since shes supposed to be the succsessor to him since shes yonger. The commonly played tag Byakuya agreeing to play only in free time. Time as Lieutenant Yuki shortly after gaining large experience from being stationed in the human world gained high recognition amongst a large portion of the Soul reapers; especially after being forced to use Shikai against a lost vasto lorde that resulted in breking its mask. She was selected to become lieutenant of division 1. Capatins later questioned her weather she achieved bankai due to her Captain level spiritual pressure she declined there suspicions dispit achieving it she wanted to perfect it before revealing. Her scarf although the same as a Kuchiki Clan scarf was moddified to seal her spiritual pressure to the point it cant be felt. Becoming Head Captain Upon being surprised by 2 Captains attacking her in bankai form she was forced to reveal her bankai. The captains smiled stoping turned out the two was ordered to not kill her but get her to reveal her bankai. Later she was tested against each Captain defeating (non fatally) the previous Head Captain. It was then all agreed on that she was worthy to become the Head Captain and she did so after complementing each and everyone of them for there valiant efforts. Skills Master Swordsman: Yuki now being the most experienced Soul reaper (in her time of rule) can unleash poweful but precise strikes from slashes to stabs to piercing taking down most with little effort. Immense Spiritual Pressure: It is without question that when unsealed Yuki's spiritual pressure is immensely powerful even from far away yuki's spirital pessure can be felt throughout a area bigger then the seiritiei making even some Captains fall to ther knees unable to move. Immense Durability: Yuki is well known for walking into a group opponents and walking out with next to no signs if injury she even stated herself shes more of a threat to herself then anyone in the gotei 13. Immense Endurance: Much like Yamamoto she can go on for long period of time even when outnumbered and show no signs of exhaustion. Even when hit she can just stare as if it were a poke. immense Strength: Her figure can be quite deceiving Yuki is surprisingly strong making males even embarrassed dispite there body build. Zanpakutõ Zanpakutõ Name:Mizuzima Zanpakutõ Origins: A special Zanpakuto thats while unreleased is a nodachi. The Zanpakutõ was forged with extreme care and on the blade has golden cherry blossoms decorating it. The Zanpakutõ also used a part of Byakya's senbonzakura spiritual enegy hence the similar ish powers. Zanpakutõ Classification: Unclassfied Zanpakutō Gender: Female Zanpakutõ Personality: Cold, Silent, sorta nice if understood. Zanpakutõ Inner World: A small isolated island surrounded by sea with 4 Torii gates to the island the rest of the outline of the island is mostly Cherry Blossoms Trees in the middle of the island a large cherry blossom tree around 45,000ft tall. Shikai: Yuki holds the zanpakutõ in frount of her and when saying the phrase "Disperse Mizuzima" the blade of the nodachi turns to water gathering any other nearby water to form 5 orbs that fire in beams of high velocity water similar to a metal cutting water jet (velocity is etimated around 75,000 PSI) Bankai: Yuki holds her blade inveted bade towards the ground saying "kill them all Mizuzima" and drops it upon conact of ground the blade turns to water and follows the same thing as shikai except yuki can make the water do anything not just orbs and beams. True Shikai: similar to shikai only more water and bigger range of collection. True bankai: Simular in terms of activation the phrase is dIffrent "Mizuzima Oukii Hakai" (oukii hakai meaning Great destruction in Japanese) in addition to her regular bankai he can also cantrol other liquids from blood to gasoline and use them much like the water. The most powerful thing about this is she can even gather moisture ect from air to form water to aid her. Visored Mask & Abilities Her mask is near identical to Tier Harribel excep with 2 red lines near edges The only known Visored ability she uses is one type of Cero "Cero Denka" By holding her fist and pointing to a ememy she can charge up a cero that has a horizontal lance flare while charging once released by opening her hand a powerful but light speed quick explosive cero is fired out. Notes Mizuzima acctually has a meaning to it Mizu means water in Japanese the zima is just to characterize it to a name. Dispite being visore she doesn't use her mask only if shes forced. Shes the first visore to become Head-Captain. Yuki also kept a hold on her brother's (Byakuya's) Zanpakutõ Senbonzakura, mainly as a way to honour him typically cherishing it or using it on executions or finishers.